


The Letters to Flower

by DemiCompy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: But you can choose whichever, Gen, I don't know in all honesty, Sequel?, Standalone?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCompy/pseuds/DemiCompy
Summary: Kym started to write letters to the child she swore to protect.
Relationships: Kym and the Child
Kudos: 9





	The Letters to Flower

Dear Flower,

It’s been a while hasn’t it? Haha I remember the day you told me your name! I loved it but I'm going to keep calling you the nickname that I gave, after watching you making flower crowns, Flower. Ha... I don't know why I'm talking about such good memories when I have some news that will make you happy or wonder what's next since we've been at it for so long that we haven't thought of what happens after... hehe

Anyway I wanted to tell you that I’ve found those people who took your parents from you. It’s been 7 years since that day right? I’m happy and sad that I did though… I’m happy because I finally made your wish come true. But sad because they… They had said some things that I am not sure that you are ready to hear yet. I’m not sure if I’m even processing it yet to be honest, Flower. I know that you are quite the curious little one hehe. But not this time my child, I can’t tell you yet. I know, it raises some questions huh? I promise that I’ll answer them soon but not now. I’m sorry Flower, I love you so much.

Love,  
Kym

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot everything with Looking Up (and wasn't sure if reading it again could jog my memory after months) so I did this instead. Have fun with the story now that I may get the time to focus but who knows. I may just procrastinate on everything again lol.


End file.
